After Work Relations
by firesnap
Summary: There are times when Jack just wants something uncomplicated. Please note the rating.


**Warning: **Description of sexual encounters within. Also, I'm a bit rusty at said descriptions.

When Jack woke up in his cramped, dimly lit bunker he felt the warmth of another body pressed against him. This was unusual, to say the least. Since Jack's tenure as Director he'd lived at the Hub. It'd started out of necessity. Someone had to keep an eye on Cardiff after the New Year's Eve Slaughter. After that, it was like a bad habit. Jack had been a part of that Hub since damn near its inception. He was more connected to it than any actual person in his long life. The Torchwood Hub, Jack had noted ruefully, was the longest relationship he'd ever had, and he wasn't the type to bring an evening liaison home to ruin that. Hence, the unusualness of his current situation.

The person next to Jack shifted and sighed in slumber and that finally broke Jack away from his musing. Oh. He couldn't help but bite his lip to keep in an amused swear. He'd apparently, since becoming the leader of this ragtag team of alien hunters, decided to become one of those stereotypical bosses that were the topic of half-baked dramas. He was sleeping with the secretary. Really? It'd be really fucking hilarious if it wasn't so overdone. Though, admittedly, it had been a pretty good time, and maybe still just a little funny. Jack stretched lazily and looped an arm around Ianto's waist. Yeah, this may be the most cliché thing he's ever let himself indulge in, even if that whole death threat and massive betrayal thing made it more interesting than most people's office shags.

Jack had experienced weeks of secret kisses and the occasional blow job; followed by near murder, massive destruction and awkwardness since Ianto had been hired. After all that, Jack had assumed he'd seen everything there was from this situation - until cheeky young Ianto had smirked and practically offered himself on his little silver serving tray. Jack's motivation to say yes was easy to work out. It was either the mystery of what motivated such a bold move or it was the idea of easy sex, with a willing body, and not even having to leave home for it. Either explanation had its merits.

Ianto moved again and Jack bit back another smile. The other man had been awake for a few minutes, Jack could tell by his breathing, and was probably lying there overthinking everything in his pretty head. Jack slid his hand down from Ianto's waist, under the sheet pooled around those sharp hips, to rest against the soft skin of Ianto's inner thigh.

He turned his head so that his mouth pressed lightly against Ianto's ear. "Hey… did you have fun?"

The body next to Jack squirmed, the velvet flesh of a soft cock brushed against Jack's fingertips before Ianto nodded. His breathing was audible, clearly awake now, and Ianto laughed nervously before nodding again.

"You're not freaking out, are you?"

Another squirm. Jack felt rather than saw Ianto shake his head in the negative. Rolling over to be completely on his side, Jack pressed himself flush against Ianto's backside and pulled the other man so that there was no visible space between them. Jack ran his hand up Ianto's hip and over the fuzz of hair covering his stomach. "You are a little, aren't you?"

A sigh filled the darkness and Ianto pressed himself back. Jack felt the firm flesh of Ianto's backside rub against him and then a twinge that let him know his cock appreciated Ianto's gesture. "It was good," Ianto assured quietly. His voice was a deep, almost gravely, whisper that Jack was starting to recognize as either a sated-Ianto or an aroused-Ianto. Hopefully both. Jack let his grin escape this time and grinded against Ianto, who gasped his response.

"Good enough to try again?"

"Oh yeah," came the muffled response. By lifting his head just a little, Jack could see, in the gloomy near darkness, with his eyes half closed and his wrist over his mouth. Farther south, Jack's hand had travelled back down and was now giving Ianto a few experimental strokes. Huh. He didn't remember when that had started, but it definitely went with Jack's theory that his body could initiate sex even if Jack was unaware of it at the time. It was also safe to say that his body knew him well, because the little twitches and jerks coming from Ianto were entirely worth it. Ianto inhaled deeply and lowered his wrist, as if he was now resigned to Jack's renewed assault. "Yeah. I'll try it again. Maybe go to a few clubs and pick up a mysterious stranger or two."

Jack chuckled against the back of Ianto's neck and his nose brushed against the short hairs there. Ianto shivered in response and Jack made a mental note that Ianto's neck seemed to be a hot spot. "I don't think you'll have to go that far," he whispered before pressing his own, now erect and definitely interested, cock against Ianto's backside. Jack reluctantly pulled away from Ianto, lifting himself up and arranging Ianto's legs and body so he could rub his cock through the cleft of Ianto's arse while they laid on their sides. Ianto snorted in very undignified, very un-Ianto like, amusement.

"This is really happening? Round three? You're insatiable."

Jack shrugged and settled himself comfortably in the bed. "You're young. You can keep up." He groped blindly behind him until he found a small, cold tube on his nightstand and a strip of foil packets next to it. Jack strongly believed that philosophy of 'leave your lover wanting more' was complete bollocks. Nothing was better than the sticky exhaustion of a night spent fucking and groping another person – and if that was good, no matter how satisfied or sore someone was, they would come back for another go of it. He'd definitely made the effort of it with Ianto. After Ianto's surprise proposal, Jack had sent the team home and told Ianto to arrange for food. While Ianto had called in their order, Jack sucked on the pulse point on his neck and rubbed him teasingly through those pressed and prim trousers. After Ianto had returned with dinner, Jack rewarded him by leaving their dinner on the floor of the boardroom and letting Ianto fuck him over the table. They'd then eaten their cold, mediocre curry on the conference room floor, still naked, while Jack slowly convinced Ianto to visit Jack's bed instead of heading home. It was a tougher debate than Jack was used to having. That cheeky confidence over cold corpses waned when the proposition was Ianto on his back. However, Jack had been anticipating the wavering of nerve and was particularly persuasive in this subject above all others. He was, of course, successful and the noises he'd managed to fuck out of the boy had been like a victory anthem humming in his ears.

As good as Jack was assured Ianto's night had been, Jack knew there was good and then there was _stupendous. _ A nice lazy last round of sex, enough to sooth any lingering anxieties and lull them to sleep, was in order. Besides, Jack was well enough aware of 21st Century customs and traditions to know that the big firsts in sex – penetration, blowjob, whatever – should be especially memorable. "You know," Jack said conversationally as popped the cap on the lube and slicked up two of his fingers. "We could turn this into a very mutually beneficial arrangement." Ianto's brow furrowed.

"Yeah?" Jack ignored the wariness in Ianto's tone and, instead, slid his index finger between the firm round cheeks of Ianto's buttocks, leaving a slick trail of lube before pushing inside. Ianto hissed in surprised and tensed momentarily. He was still fairly loose from before, but this was all still new enough that any stimulation was probably unexpected. Jack slowly worked his finger in out, then another, in a bid to relax Ianto. It was like working with a startled animal. It was important to study the body language, be adaptable and keep it slow and steady.

"Oh yeah. The best stress relief in the world is good sex someone willing to have a little fun without letting it get messy."

"True," Ianto sighed. Jack slowly withdrew his fingers and kissed Ianto's shoulder as Ianto shuddered and pressed back against Jack at the loss of sensation. Responsive. Good trait. The business of more lube and the condom took place without much thought on Jack's part. He was too busy enjoying the mental images of having a little office affair. Fucking when the staff had left, early morning blowjobs, heated glances and double entendre when they thought no one was paying attention. The potential was amazing. Besides, he'd been looking for a way to connect to Ianto. Really, what better way of forming a bond with a young, impressionable (attractive) employee was there? There had to be a reason why the boss/secretary situation became a cliché in the first place.

Okay. The last part might have been the erection aching for friction and contact talking, but Jack had to concede that it made great points. Jack propped himself up and raised one of Ianto's legs to give himself better access as he guided himself forward and, with a blissful moment of tight-warm-tight pressure, pushed himself into Ianto's body. Ianto groaned loudly while Jack had to close his eyes, take a gulp of cool air, and grip tightly onto Ianto's pale thigh.

"Really," Jack panted. "You should think about it. We can keep it uncomplicated and fun." He tentatively thrust forward and Ianto practically melted into the movement of Jack's body. "Oh, lots of fun." The fucking settled into a slow, deep pace and, now and then, Jack brushed his lips across whatever part of Ianto's skin he could reach. "You find a special someone? We'll stop. You get bored with me? We'll stop." The last statement was punctuated with a particularly strong snap of Jack's hips. Jack had to smother some the delight that threatened to escape when Ianto's eyes fluttered shut. "But you won't get bored. Promise."

Ianto either moaned in agreement or was too out of his head to realize he was responding at all. After that, Jack lost himself in the sensation and easy rhythm of a late night shag. These were a particular favorite of Jack's - no pressure to curl toes or make the bed rattle, just the soothing heat and comfort of two bodies, a mind numbing orgasm and enough endorphins to cause aching muscles to relax into rest. Better than a warm cup of milk any day.

Another long groan from Ianto pulled Jack out of his personal reverie for sex. He blinked once, then again, to clear his head enough to lean forward and bite the spot where Ianto's neck met collarbone. While he sucked and worried the spot, Jack took hand that had been digging into and propping up Ianto's long leg and wrapped his fingers around Ianto's cock. His thumb circled over the pre-come slickened head and Ianto's resulting full body shudder reverberated all the way to where Jack rested, deep as he could, within Ianto's body. It was enough to see stars. Maybe even some Jack recognized. Once Ianto had figured out the where's and how's of where to keep his leg, Jack began to pump his erection with a practiced efficiency that was enough, in combination with the steady cant of Jack's hips, to bring the mewls, grunts and gasps in Welsh that Jack had enjoyed earlier in the evening.

There was _pop _when Jack lifted his mouth from Ianto's neck and he ran his tongue over the already reddening mark. There would be a brilliant bruise there in the morning, hidden underneath a starched white collar, and only Jack would know about it. It was enough to make something tighten in Jack… or that was the impeding orgasm. The two were definitely connected at any rate. Jack squeezed Ianto and grinned at the obscenity that spilled from those red lips. He didn't know a lot of Welsh, but Jack had bothered to learn the swear words. Those were always the first words he learned of any new language.

"Oh yeah," Jack purred in Ianto's ear. "Think of all the games we could get into together, Ianto Jones. I know you like games." A jolt went down Jack's spine at the thought of playing naughty secretary and disapproving boss tomorrow afternoon. Ianto's eyes were closed and Jack couldn't tell if he was even listening. Didn't matter. This was more for Jack anyway. "We could have a fling," Jack continued, emphasizing the last word with a forceful push of his hips and a twist of his wrist around Ianto's cock. "We could be friends… with benefits." Another flourish and deep thrust and Ianto's eyes were open now. "Oh. _Fuck._" Jack gasped as Ianto tightened around him.

"Fuck buddies," Jack panted and then couldn't speak again. The second Jack had gotten to the word 'buddies' Ianto had come, clenching so tightly that Jack had barely been able to get out the word. Jack only managed a few more thrusts before he came himself, crying out against Ianto's neck, his hot breath hitting the love bite he'd just made and the orgasm turning his brain to mush for a few precious moments.

Once the aftershocks had passed Jack pulled out and kissed the top of Ianto's head. There was shifting on the small bed and Ianto turned to lie, boneless and stretched out like a well pampered cat, on his belly while Jack disposed of the condom in the en suite. When Jack returned with a damp flannel and a bottle of water, Ianto was already half-asleep. His head was pillowed on his arms and his eyes were blinking slowly in an attempt to stay open. He looked debauched and well shagged and just fucking gorgeous to Jack's eyes.

Jack sat the water down on his nightstand, perched on the edge of the bed, and cleaned the smears of lubricant from Ianto's thighs. "Move over," Jack said while nudging Ianto's ribs. Ianto huffed in mock annoyance and rolled so he was lying on his side again, his back pressed against the wall, and facing Jack. Once he finished cleaning the come and sweat from Ianto's stomach, Jack then crawled into bed himself. There was a damp spot on the sheets, and the dirty flannel was now somewhere on the floor, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. Jack would have Ianto do the laundry tomorrow anyway.

Even as the remaining sweat on Ianto's body cooled and the shivers set in, Ianto was fighting the urge to just fall asleep. He was back to those long slow blinks when Jack pulled the sheet and his favorite worn blanket off the floor to cover their cooling bodies. The blanket was gray, a lot softer than it looked, and did a fantastic job of keeping the occasional cold bite of the Hub away. Their foreheads were near touching in the small bed and Jack could feel every exhale from Ianto's lungs. He wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and Ianto let his eyes slip close.

After a few long moments had passed, and Jack had become convinced that Ianto had truly fallen asleep, Ianto opened his eyes again. Drowsy, content Ianto yawned and peered at Jack in a piercing way that made it impossible to look at anything other than those soft blue orbs. Finally, he nodded at Jack.

"Yeah. Fuck buddies sound alright," Ianto mumbled as he drifted off.

Oh, that worked out perfectly - uncomplicated, easy and convenient fucking right at home, just like he'd wanted. He'd have to watch soap opera to see what the protocol was for inter-office fuck buddies. Jack had been privileged with many casual partners in his days, but this time period was tricky. Was he supposed to send secret flowers? Promotion? No offense to Ianto's work performance, but the later wasn't likely. It just wasn't how things operated here. If Jack was going to buy into the cliché he wanted to do it right, but even he had limits. Even with that thought, the thrill of a new bedmate couldn't be diminished, and Jack's mind struggled to slow down the onslaught of ideas filling it while drowsiness finally started to overcome his body.

Jack's dirty grin brightened the entire room as shag scenarios followed him into slumber. It was a shame no one else was awake to see it.


End file.
